deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter is one of many bosses in the Kirby video game series. This includes feats and information composed of different Dark Matter (as they are essentially the same), but not from other members of the Dark Matter/0 family (such as Dark Nebula). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Galacta Knight vs Dark Matter (Completed) Possible Opponents * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Black Doom * Chara (Undertale) * Darkrai * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Gengar * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) * Mephiles the Dark * Metal Sonic * Reaper (Overwatch) * Spawn * Venom * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * Yellow Devil (Mega Man) * Zoroark 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 History Dark Matter is a species of body-snatching horrors originally led by a large, blood-spewing eyeball named 0. They travel around the cosmos conquering planets by poisoning the atmosphere with their mind-controlling clouds. Their origins and goals are a mystery though, according to a Japanese guidebook, at least one member was motivated by its perpetual jealousy and loneliness. In either case, they are among the most notorious threats to Kirby's universe. Death Battle Info * First form: Dark Swordsman/Swordsman Dark Matter * Second form: Dark Matter * Gender: Unknown, Probably Genderless * Age: Unknown/Some are potentially infants (Zero creates them already prepared) * Classification: Dark Matter, Monster, Cloud-like Creature. * Universal Invader. * "Sons" of 0. * Was first designed as a human. * As strange as it sounds, he does not spam teleports. Powers and Abilities * Cloning * Phasing (Shown when he possessed Waddle Dee. He doesn't seem to use it in battle, however Kirby can hit beings with those characteristics) * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Possession * Size Manipulation * Flight (at speeds Massively FTL+) * Darkness Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation (Created the Hyper Zone) * Expert Swordsman * Energy Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation * Earth Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Regeneration (After Dark Swordsman/Swordsman Dark Matter exploded, Dark Matter emerged from that. He can shoot the orange balls he has around his body and re-grow them.) * Shapeshifting (Miracle Matter is a Dark Matter being) * Likely Absorption/Power Mimicry (Gooey is a Dark Matter being) * Possible Darkness reproduction. Feats * Have possessed King Dedede on three separate occasions. (Not really a feat.) * Flew past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds. (Also scales to Kirby, who kept pace with the Lor Starcutter) * In doing so he arrived on Pop Star which is located "at the edge of a vast universe". * A planet's fill of Dark Matter can hide inside a single person. Takes about a minute to form into a planet. * Dark Matter can group together to become a behemoth large enough to wrap around a planet. They have no problem traveling through outer space when this large. * A clone of Dark Swordsman/Swordsman Dark Matter fought against Meta Knight. * Fought Kirby on numerous occasions * They are considered invaders of universes. * Left Kirby exhausted after his first fight. * Even as babies, Dark Matter are prepared to fight to the death. Flaws * They've been taken down many times by weapons of high magical power. Just being around these weapons often causes Dark Matter to flee. * Will often become stunned or injured when knocked out of someone's body. * While Dark Matter may be strong, Dark Swordsman is one of the weakest bosses in Kirby. * They never possessed Kirby(, he is probably immune). Gallery Dark Matter uni inv.jpg|space invader At the edge of a vast Universe .jpg|At the edge of a vast universe WNmQe-0ihG71QvCAZGkUC2Wzu7D5FkBrDd8HHbTUG-g.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Power Replicators Category:Size Changers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains